It All Starts with a Chair
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Vanderwood is scarred for life. Male Reader


"Saeyoung, _please…_" You groaned and arched your back, lifting your hips to thrust in time with his hand as he slowly pumped you.

What had started out as innocent cuddling in Saeyoung's lap as he furiously typed away for his latest project had somehow morphed into your current situation; writhing in his lap, wrists bound to the armrest of his desk chair with ties he had pulled out of seemingly nowhere, pants undone and pulled down your hips as the redhead proceeded to tease you, refusing to give you the attention you so desperately needed, eyes remaining focused on his screen with his unoccupied hand alternating between the mouse and keyboard. He lazily pumped you a few more times before removing his hand to type, drawing a frustrated whine from your throat as you ground your ass against his hard erection, your cock throbbing in desperate need.

"Baby, you know I have to finish this~" You could hear the grin in his voice without having to see it. God damn him. "It won't hurt to take a break… Please, Daddy, I need you… **Stop teasing me**.."

The typing stilled, and a dark chuckle sounded out next to your ear, hot breath fanning over you as he spoke lowly, "I guess you're right, about the break, at least. I'm _definitely_ going to keep teasing you, though. You should know better than to make demands like that, _my needy little slut_."

A shiver of excitement ran down your spine at his words; you knew you were going to get his attention now, but you knew that tone of voice meant there was a tortuous night ahead.

Saeyoungs warm tongue traced the shell of your ear as he removed his hands from his work, one snaking up your shirt to tweak your nipple, the other reaching over to rummage in his desk drawer. You gulped in anxiousness at the sight of a cock ring in his hand. Oh, this was not looking good for you…

"Daddy, please, not that…" You whined and squirmed as he slipped the cool material over your shaft, securing it at your base before running his fingertips up the underside of your cock.

"Now, now… Be good for me and I'll make you come tonight. Do I need to strap the vibrator on you and leave for the rest of the night so I can get my work finished, like last week?"

You whimpered at the memory; you had been particularly horny and couldn't keep yourself from interrupting Saeyoung periodically to satisfy your needs. In an attempt to get his assignment finished, he had bound you spread eagle to the bedframe, secured a vibrator to your cock, then left you there to cum repeatedly until you screamed out the safe word.

"N-no, there's no need for that." You groaned and leaned your head back onto his shoulder as he thumbed your slit, spreading precum over your frenulum.

Saeyoung laughed darkly and nuzzled his face into your neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as his hand clasped around your swollen erection once more, continuing to abuse your nipple with his other hand, pinching it roughly and rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

You writhed under his touches, grinding yourself against him as he pumped you slowly, desperate for more. "Nngh… Ah… F-fuck.."

A frustrated groan rose from your lips as his movements ceased and he removed his hands from you. Saeyoung untied one of your wrists and nudged you off of him, then pushed you back into the chair, retying it as soon as he was standing in front of you. He quickly removed your pants and sank to his knees between your legs, looking up at you with a devilish smirk. A shuddering moan left your throat as he took your leaking tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head slowly before sliding his mouth down your shaft, tongue dancing along the underside as he took you deeper.

"Ah.._Ha_… Daddy, fuck…" All thoughts had ceased at the feeling of his wet cavern consuming your aching erection, the heat felt so good as he bobbed his head up and down. But it wasn't enough, it wasn't what you wanted, what you were aching for.

He released you with a small 'pop' and looked back up at you, your face flushed, eyes glazed, bottom lip raw from biting it; god, he _loved_ that he could do this to you. "Yes, baby, what is it?"

You gave a small, confused "huh?" Saeyoung mereley chuckled, placing kitten licks along your throbbing head. "You were saying something. Go ahead. _Tell Daddy what you want._"

Your mouth opened and closed, failing to come up with a complete sentence with your mind clouded from ecstasy.

"Tell me what you want or I'll stop." Saeyoung threatened, sitting back on his heels as his golden eyes bore into yours.

"I-I want.. I **need** you to fuck me.. please."

He grinned a cheshire grin and stood, rummaging through his drawer once more, and settled back between your legs with a bottle of lube placed at his side. "We'll get to that soon. Such a _needy little cum slut_, aren't you? Always _demanding_ I fuck you…"

His hands snuck underneath your ass, pulling you to the edge of the chair and angling your hips upwards before spreading your thighs and pushing them to your chest, fully exposing you to him. Those molten eyes locked onto yours as he leaned forward, his hot tongue making contact with your tight hole, tearing a loud moan from you as he swirled his wet muscle against your entrance. He continued his attack on your sensitive nerves, proding, licking, and circling until you were a shaking mess beneath him, hands clenching the arms of the chair so tightly your knuckles turned white.

All you could do was moan and cry his name, clinging on for dear life as he licked his way up to your balls, taking them into his mouth as a scream tore from your throat. The sensation was only amplified by the constricting ring, your swollen, throbbing cock was twitching in desperation, needing to cum but unable to, providing a terrible, wonderful ache that would make release that much more intense.

You heard the opening of the lube while Saeyoung continued to tease your sack with his mouth, and soon felt two cool digits press their way into you, scissoring to loosen you before angling to perfectly stroke your prostate.

"**_SAEYOUNG_**** FUCK** ohmygod_ please_" you couldn't control the pleas that tumbled from your lips as he pressed his fingertips against your precious bundle of nerves, making your hips jerk and legs quiver. His torturous tongue traced back up your cock, taking you fully into his mouth as he leaned forward to deep throat you, his lips brushing against the ring as he moved his head, setting a fast pace that had your entire body shaking in ecstasy.

Your moans become unintelligible, with only a short "fuck" or "Sae" making their way through. After what seemed like hours of toe curling stimulation, the redhead stood, removing himself from you to quickly shed his own clothes and lube up his own weeping cock. He grabbed your legs and propped one on each of his shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to your calf as he prodded the head at your entrance. "Ready, baby?" You could only nod in reply, head swimming with pleasure as he leaned forward to steady himself on the arms of the chair.

Matching moans permeated the room as Saeyoung pushed his thick cock into you, stretching your walls and finally satisfying your desperate need to be filled. He rocked his hips against yours, pulling himself almost completely out before slamming back in with a grunt, causing the chair to creak with exertion.

With a roll of his hips he was hitting your prostate hard and your eyes rolled back as you cried out his name, begging him for release. "_You want to come, huh?_" He slammed into you again, slower this time. "Why should I let my fucktoy cum before me?" His thrusts slowed to a torturous degree, waiting on your response.

"Daddy, _please_, it hurts… I've been good.. _please, I need to_! I can't take anymore!" You sobbed out in frustration, tears streaming down your face as he laughed harshly at your begging.

"Alright, you filthly little whore. I _guess _you've earned it." He reached down, removing the constricting ring, and with one more thrust to your prostate you were thrown into oblivion, eyes rolling back, vision going white, and mouth opened in a silent scream as you shot ropes of your hot seed onto your own stomach and chest, all the while Saeyoung continued his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm, which wasn't far behind after watching you come undone beneath him.

"_Fuck_, I'm close…" His hips picked up the pace, he was nearing release as you whimpered from the overstimulation, still attempting to catch your breath amidst his onslaught.

You were both so caught up in eachother, that neither of you heard the entrance unlock, nor did you notice the footsteps approaching the room. "Luciel, what in the world ar- **OH MY GOD**!"

The startled yell made both of you jump, and Saeyoung pulled out of you quickly, taking a few steps back and staring wide eyed at the intruder.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING_?! Is this why you haven't been getting work done?"

"Ah, Vanderwood, perfect timing! I'm sure there will be a mess for you to clean up after we're finished here, but for now why don't you join in?"

Both you and 'the maid's' jaws dropped. Vanderwood immediately turned heel and made for the door. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, please put on some clothes and I am **NOT** cleaning that up!"

Saeyoung's loud laughter was the only reply.


End file.
